


Found Lacking

by sigmaforsale



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmaforsale/pseuds/sigmaforsale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, come on.  You must have been comparing me to the mythical Lilah Morgan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Lacking

Eve pulled up her frilly panties, pulled down her short skirt, sought her reflection in necro-tempered glass to smooth her hair and check her lipstick hadn’t smeared.

“So, how’d I do?”

“What are you talking about?” Scornfully.

“Oh, come on,” Eve said. “You _must_ have been comparing me to the mythical Lilah Morgan. How did I measure up?”

Wesley’s eyes were hard, and she suddenly knew what they saw: her fair, straight hair; her flat chest and narrow hips; and probably a thousand things she didn’t even know about the woman she had tried to emulate.

“Poorly,” he answered coldly.


End file.
